


The slightly different religious order

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil5 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: The black-haired knew that he had to be slow and careful, not too brash or too strong,so as not to scare or unsettle him.This was a rare, beautiful gift. He would turn that boy into a man, help him find his power,and would show him pleasures beyond his simple, missionary spirit.





	1. Chapter 1

 

The task for Dean was to be obsequious in the following hours.

Not easy for him, because he always liked to be in control, and most of the time he already had his next steps in his head.

But on the other hand, in the game with his friends he enjoyed the charm of the unforeseen. Not worrying about what the others thought of him. Because that's what the fours were about. To dive into the world of emotions and to be in harmony with one's body for hours.

To be more vulnerable, more open and to admit it. No false shame and no suppressed feelings.

He loved this game and he loved his teammates. At the level of friendship and on the sexual.

 

It had only been a few days since Dean decided to take a closer look at this order.

All he had learned as a missionary was that this Order taught the truth about the church, life, and power. It was not up to him to question that, but it was only required of him to carry out whatever his leaders told him without any ifs or buts.

 

"Rawr," Eva growled as she saw Cas and Gabriel coming out of the bathroom and walked slowly toward both.

White suit, white shirt with white suspenders, white tie, white pants, white socks and white shoes.

Eva's heart started beating faster automatically. The two just looked beautiful. Like angels. Hot angels. She herself was completely dressed in white and with a loving kiss on the cheek she helped Cas to tie his tie because his hands trembled slightly.

"I'm excited," he smiled shyly and shrugged.

It had been some time since all four had done something together and the tension was not just written on his face.

They had planned an extensive session that lasted over three days.

One last glance at the clock told the three that the missing member had to arrive at any moment. Everyone knew their job and after they had fooled around they went to the playroom where Gabriel and his wife were relaxing on the sofa so as not to miss anything.

Cas wiped his sweaty hands on his thighs and waited expectantly.

 

"I'll ask you a few questions, and I want you to be honest with me."

"Of course, sir."

Two chairs stood in the middle and Cas and Dean sat opposite each other.

The conversation revolved around his sexual desires and temptations, even his experiences before his missionary work. Not wanting to get into trouble, the quiet, shy missionary sat upright with his hands folded, listening obediently, trying his best not to betray too much.

Dean softly responded with the gentleness of a mouse interrogated by a lion.

"I feel discomfort," Cas remarked, chuckling inwardly as the dark-haired played nervously with his hands, and looked him hard in the eyes, which moved restlessly back and forth.

Cas was not hidden, that the younger stared at him unabashedly in the crotch.

"Have you ever felt same-sex attraction?"

"No way!"

"Have you ever had fantasies about a man? Did you stare at his body or at his crotch? "

"N ... no," Dean replied hesitantly, feeling the blush rise in his face.

"Are you sure?"

Dean nodded and took a deep breath.

 

It was not difficult for him, as an actor, to be in his role.

What he found more difficult was the fact that his lover was sitting opposite him.

 

When he saw Cas in front of him, with his steel-blue eyes that pierced his soul and his authoritarian charisma, which sent a shiver after another through his body, he felt how it became tighter in his pants. A soft shaky breath broke his lungs and he longed for this man, but he wanted to play this game and so he humbly lowered his eyes.

Cas asked him a few short questions about trivial things. To his surprise, even innocent things like kissing and holding hands seemed nerve-wracking for the young man. Then it hit him. This missionary was not just a virgin, but a true greenhorn!

Most of these young men came from strictly religious households and were warned about pornography and premarital sexuality, but all found their own way to develop a cautious, secret fantasy life enhanced by secret masturbation or persistent gaze.

This young missionary, with his big, dilated green eyes, however, was brought up to the extreme. From the beginning, sex was considered sinful and reprehensible, so it seemed that he had never even had an erotic thought.

Cas could see that his body responded to questions about fantasies and urges, as if he was being tortured.

He was impressed by how submissive Dean was to his upbringing and clinging to the strict dogma. But he knew that he had to break away from this cramp. He needed to be able to relax, find his personal experiences, and feel the power of sex first-hand.

There were some alarming questions he had never been asked. Even the word 'sex' was hard to get over his lips.

"No, sir," he answered hesitantly, almost stumbling over his words.

"Do you want to prove that?"

The younger looked confused, not sure what that proof should be.

Cas got up and gestured for him to do the same and, breathing deeply, he stood up and watched as the patriarch slowly stepped closer, looking deep into his eyes and reaching for his tie.

He explained that he wanted to remove the shirt, but that he himself had to do the rest. Dean obeyed, as he was told, still confused about the man's test, but determined to follow his instructions completely.

Then he took off his shirt without hesitation. But when he was asked to open his belt, he looked at him uncertainly.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Open the belt and take off your pants."

Cas spoke softly but firmly, watching him attentively from his chair like a detective. Dean tried to calm down, concentrating on doing what the older said, but the attraction he felt towards him did not make it easy for him.

When Dean had taken off his clothes and he felt the piercing glances that looked him up and down, he wanted to flee in fear.

"You're almost hard," he said with a touch of surprise in his voice. He looked into the red face of his counterpart and let his eyes wander again.

Dean put his hands over his body as if to protect himself from the look. But Cas shook his head and pushed his arms away.

"Put your hands to the sides."

It was too late anyway and he did what he was asked to do.

A hand suddenly lay down on the underside of his balls and lifted them as if to judge their weight.

The touch made Dean's body wince, resulting in a sudden movement of his massive erection. Cas admired for a moment this wonderfully plump cock of his friend, who was still hidden in his underpants, but that made it all the more interesting.

_'Impressive'_

"Are you hard because you think of me? Or because you like to take off your clothes in front of me?"

The other man stepped closer, allowing Dean to feel his breath on his face. He closed his eyes for a moment as he felt fingers caressing his chest.

 

Only in a white undershirt, white, almost transparent underpants and black socks, he was then asked to sit back on the upholstered chair.

"Take your hands behind your back."

Meanwhile, Cas had stepped behind him and loosely tied his hands with a white rope.

Dean's breathing became violent, almost panic, as he felt his wrists contract.

His heartbeat doubled, and a renewed trembling breath escaped him as he felt his friend's hands brush gently over his chest, shoulders, and arms.

Cas could feel the other shivering like a puppy being taken to a new home. He enjoyed it for a moment, the soft skin under his fingers and a slight smile playing around his mouth before stepping back to his front.

Then he took off his suit jacket, hung it over his chair and pulled it so close to Dean that her knees touched before he sat down.

"You seem nervous," he commented, but did not expect an answer. Without taking his eyes off him, he took one of his legs and laid it over his lap.

He looked him straight in the eye and put a deliberately distracting hand on his thigh.

"I'll test you, Dean. Have no fear. Nothing will happen to you. But you have to trust me."

Not even blinking, Cas kept his eye contact until the eyes of the two men met. In the few seconds they looked, Dean's breath relaxed, his heart steadying, and his trembling stopped. Above all, he wanted to take away his virginal fear and show him what his body could do.

 

"Are you aroused?", He interrupted the tension in the air, but at the same time made a new one.

"No," the dark blonde replied, still slightly panicked, but now fully aware of the placement of that hand, which slowly moved up his thigh.

"How is it now?"

Dean paused for a moment. It felt good and he did not want it to stop, but he was not sure if that meant anything special.

Carefully, so as not to delay his answer, he answered abruptly. "No."

Cas could sense that things were changing as he picked up the boy's shirt. He could see his smooth chest and torso, his nipples full and protruding. As he touched them, they hardened and forced Dean to move easily in his chair.

"Are you aroused now?"

"N ... no ..."

But he knew something new. He had lied. It was strange to realize that, but for the first time Dean had lied. He felt his body awaken in a way he had never experienced and had no idea what to do about it.

The black-haired knew that he had to be slow and careful, not too brash or too strong, so as not to scare or unsettle him. This was a rare, beautiful gift. He would turn that boy into a man, help him find his power, and would show him pleasures beyond his simple, missionary spirit.

"Did you ever watch the other boys when they took a shower?"

"Um ... no."

"Did you ever ejaculate in your sleep? Have you ever had a wet dream?"

"So never," Cas noticed as Dean shook his head again.

"I'm asking again. Have you ever masturbated? "

Cas leaned closer to Dean. Like a lion watching a gazelle. The lion knew that it had an easy prey and the Gazelle became more and more aware that it had no chance to escape its fate. He stumbled nervously in his chair and stammered.

"N ... no ... yes."

His eyes were lowered to the floor, avoiding eye contact, his face was flushed, and his ears burned with embarrassment.

Cas lowered the gap a bit and looked at him searchingly.

"Okay. Do you remember who you thought of? "

"N ... no."

"Interesting. I'll ask you again. Do you feel attracted to another man, or boy, where you are now?"

Dean stammered again. The answer was not clear, but eventually tended to be no.

"I do not want to be sent home," he muttered meekly, focusing his eyes back on the floor.

"I will not send you home, Dean. Not if you tell the truth."

He did not know if he could trust the words he heard, but he knew that if he kept quiet, it would only make things worse. He felt helpless and resigned and told the head of the Order the whole story. For him, this behavior was nothing really out of the ordinary. But he could see in his eyes that it had cost the young missionary a great deal of overcoming.

Nevertheless, he loved to hear the story of his horny missionary and it aroused him. Slowly he spreads his legs apart, just enough to give his cock room to stretch out. The younger man's eyes immediately shot between the man's legs, and he did not realize that, it was just an impulse, but the movement, as small as it was, was noticed by Cas.

 

"It was just a one-time thing. And it will not happen again. Besides, I do not feel those feelings no more."

_'No more'_

These words hung like a cloud in the air. He had just admitted to feeling something.

"I saw you staring into my crotch."

Dean's eyes widened as he shook his head vehemently.

 

As if by chance, Cas ran his fingertips against his inner thigh, continuing up the fabric of his underpants. His eyes locked tight with those of the green-eyed boy.

Dean held his gaze, could not look away. It felt so good to be touched. He wanted it. He needed it. His breathing increased in speed and he bit his lower lip desperately to avoid a sound leaving his mouth.

"Do not you feel anything?" Cas asked curiously, almost monotonously.

His fingers wandered over the edges of his clothes, following the cut and teasing him with gentle strokes.

Without any warning, he pulled on Dean's pants, moving his hand in to feel his soft flesh.

 

For a moment, Dean held his breath, feeling his erection swell from second to second under the wonderful touch.

A warm tingling spread throughout his body, causing goose bumps on his arms. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate, but his body could not resist the rising arousal as demanding fingers scanned everything they could reach.

Playful and teasing Cas touched the highly sensitive soft, warm skin.

Feeling the pulsation, heard Dean's choppy breaths and noticed how it was getting tighter in his own pants.

He loved it and it made him horny to have Dean that way. Pushing him to the edge of control with nothing but his touch. It made him happy to be able to give him those feelings.

 

Dean's self-control was put to the test and he felt a drop of his lust make its way out. Even Cas had felt that, dipped his index finger and moved it down. Startled, he opened his eyes, because the feeling was new to the innocent boy.

The rough fabric of his underpants, and the soft fingers on his private parts, made Dean moan slightly.

With one hand on his back, he pulled Dean a little further over the edge of the chair, stroking the fabric, stimulated him further.

"It definitely looks like you're enjoying it," Cas teased and Dean opened his eyes to see a slightly smug grin on the other's face.

_'You have no idea …'_

"I think you were not completely honest with me."

Cas removed his hand and heard him sigh in frustration. Dean wanted more. He needed more.

Desperately, he tried to free himself from his shackles, while a hand pushed under his undershirt.

The blue-eyed could not get enough of this beautiful, perfect body.

"I will free your hands and then I want you to show me how you masturbate."

Dean swallowed and looked at him startled.

"But ... is not that bad?" He asked uncertainly.

"No, not if it's with me."

He reached into his underpants and pulled out the plump flesh, glittering a thick, sticky drop of pleasure on the tip. He pressed a finger on it and watched with pleasure the thin thread, as he lifted it slowly again.

Dean's eyes widened as if he was amazed at what his body was capable of.

"Show me!"

He willingly raises his hands when he realizes that Cas wanted to take off his undershirt.

As he stroked himself, he felt again a finger, which massaged his hole through the underpants.

Dean's expression changed almost every second.

After a few moments, deeply erotic and electric moments, Cas literally took the matter into his own hands.

 

Dean readily lifted his pelvis as his underpants were pulled out and took a sharp breath as he suddenly felt his angel's lips on his painfully throbbing erection.

At the same time there was again a demanding finger, which pushed into his anus.

Dean did not know what to do with his feelings, his breathing deepened, and instinctively he spread his legs even further. He was naked except for his socks, but he was so hot.

One arousing wave after another flowed through his body and his hands clasped convulsively to the chair, he could no longer suppress his noises. It just felt too good what Cas did to him.

Those noises he could elicit from the dark-blonde wandered straight into Cas'cock, but this was for Dean and he moaned softly at the wonderful tingling sensation that pervaded his nerves like a soft firework.

"You like that, am I right?" The black-haired asked smokily, but did not expect an answer either.

He could not help but straighten up, looked into the others' arousal-widened eyes and slowly moved closer for a kiss. Dean groaned in Cas's mouth and suddenly these hands were gone and he felt a deep emptiness.

"Go on," he demanded, and Dean nodded silently as Cas turned around, wetting his fingers with lube, and without hesitation, pushed two back into the warm cave.

His breath was getting faster and faster and almost turned into a panting.

Cas's fingers became faster and faster over Dean's happy button, until he arched his back, cramped and unloaded with a suppressed moan on his stomach. Everything in his mind was spinning, and he sank back into the chair, giving himself a few minutes before he was sent to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean was proud of his understanding of manners and decency, but nothing in his younger years had prepared him for what he had experienced in the following days.

He was vaguely told that there was a secret society in the church known as 'the Order'. A select membership of powerful men who embodied true authority and priesthood.

His curiosity was thrilled at the thought of becoming part of this secret organization. He just had to follow the instructions of his superiors and satisfy their needs. That seemed easy. Until the true trials of obedience have been revealed.

 

Another exam was on the program for the young missionary. Excited, he knocked on the door and waited. Dean still thought to himself that this could not be so bad, but when another man opened and he saw what he would expect, he felt a little queasy. He was fully dressed again, but something about this situation was noticeable by a slight twitching in his pants. Arousal, excitement and anxiety.

"Come closer Dean," Cas said, sitting on Eva's throne and beckoned to him.

He was introduced to the other two members. 'Brother Gabriel', who had been a member for several years, and the President and at the same time the doctor, who was also the wife of the Patriarch and founder of the Order.

 

On a low, narrow table lay a plate, covered with a black cloth, the light was a little dimmed and created a mysterious atmosphere.

Gabriel and Eve walked slowly to the table and lifted the light blanket almost reverently. Dean's face turned white with shock and then it changed to a reddish color, up to the ears. Plugs of different sizes were attached to this plate. In the last two, especially in the last, the younger had to swallow hard and could not and did not even want to imagine sitting on it.

His heart started to beat faster and his hands began to sweat when he looked questioningly at Cas, but he did not need to be told what was required of him.

"Brother Gabriel, let's start."

 

Even though Dean was taller than Gabe, he felt a bit small the moment he grabbed him by the waistband, almost rudely, and turned to face him.

He loosened his tie, pulled it from his neck and threw it on the chair, then slowly opened button by button of his shirt and looked him deep into his eyes. He did not say a word and continued until Dean was left in his underwear.

This gruff type of the other aroused Dean and he had to bite his lip as he let his hands wander over his body. When he put his hand on the younger man's neck and pulled him to a hard but passionate kiss, he almost lost his grip.

Gabe smiled inwardly at the knowledge of what he triggered in the green-eyed.

His hands grabbed his butt firmly and pressed him to his own body, making Dean feel his own arousal.

"Brother Gabriel, bring the boy here!"

Gabe would have liked to play with Dean for some time longer. But his time would come.

One last implied kiss, one last look into his eyes and Gabriel abruptly let go of him and left him breathing heavily before he stood aside.

"Lift your hands," Cas said, getting up and pulling off his undershirt.

A moment later, Dean felt again a hand stroking his baggy underpants, sometimes gentler, sometimes firmer.

His legs began to tremble as the heat took possession of his body again.

With a slide, Cas pulled down his underpants and put his foot on it. A silent call for the dark blonde to get out.

 

When Dean stood naked in front of the three, who were all dressed, and Cas studied him from top to bottom, he could only think how attractive and handsome his green-eyed friend was.

The tanned, smooth, soft skin with the freckles, made noticeable from his face to his legs. The countless lines of laughter that framed his mischievously shining eyes. The broad shoulders and the well-toned body.

The small nipples sticking out like two hard buds. The beautifully shaped back that went into a tight butt and really invited to deal with that and this monster that hung between his legs. Thick, straight, perfect. Dean was perfect.

In Cas's mouth, saliva was abundant and he swallowed.

He felt the heat rise in his body at the thought of what he could do with him.

Dean blushed and lowered his eyes as he noticed the black-haired man staring at him. He was used to having Cas staring at him. Staring for a long time. Alone from their work.

But that was different. He radiated authority and power, and his deep voice made Dean sweat.

Almost tenderly and lovingly, both kissed for a few moments before placing a hand on his back, and Dean moved almost automatically, heart pounding, towards the end of the table.

He led the younger one to the beginning of his journey, then went back and sat down while Gabriel generously smeared the first object. Dean stood over the plug like a diver on the edge of his board. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, bent his knees and lowered his body.

He felt the pressure when he had contact, followed by the flow of blood that warmed his sphincter.

"Sit down. Slowly," Cas demanded and Dean took another deep breath.

It was the smallest. Hardly thicker than two fingers. Dean was nervous, felt six eyes resting on him, which made him even more nervous. Relieved, he took a deep breath as he sat.

As proof, he had to pick up his testicles and Cas nodded satisfied, then pointed to the next larger one.

With each following it became more exhausting and he was already hard to breathe.

Gabriel's hand as a reassuring gesture did not help much and the dark blonde felt the sweat break out. He felt incredibly stretched, sat, and shifted uncomfortably.

Slowly he bobbed up and down as he continued to work his way down, and before he knew it, the plug slid inside him, pushing up just above his prostate. Dean's legs began to tremble and he held his hands on the board before he heard from Cas.

"All the way down."

With this last submission he pressed his legs flat against the dark wood and it tingled pleasantly as the object worked within him. He let out a groan and stroked his, in no time awoke to life, hard cock. He could feel a real change in his body. A pleasant warmth flowed in him and pleasure impulses twitched through his nerves as the tip of the plug repeatedly stiffened on his prostate.

Dean leaned back with one hand, moving slightly back and forth and up and down as Cas asked for.

His humiliation became determination and his pride grew. He wanted to see how far he could go. Dean felt with each of them, as his body opened by itself, greedy. The next bounced hard on his prostate, taking his breath away for a moment. His legs started to shake again and he was having a hard time concentrating.

"The next."

 

Some attempts were needed to get up at all. His ass burned and his fear rose.

Gabe moistened the next dildo and also distributed a large amount on Dean's entrance, which made him hiss. The penultimate was about the size of Cas. But that was different. Because this plug was rigid and hard.

The tremor had gripped his whole body. He took a deep breath, clenched his teeth and slowly lowered himself.

_'Great God!'_

It hurt. It burned like fire and the pressure was unbearable. He got up again.

"I did not tell you to get up again!"

Dean gave Cas a scared look, standing unsteadily, like a deer in the spotlight.

"Sit down."

Somehow he made it and gathered his thoughts until Cas pulled him out.

"How do you feel?"

What should he answer now? The truth? What did the older want to hear?

"Okay," he stammered hesitantly, and the black-haired nodded.

"Move."

Something good had the thing, because the object was so long that it rubbed at exactly the right angle on his prostate and gave him, albeit minimal, feelings of happiness.

But it was too much and Dean realized he would not be able to make the last one.

 

"Suck it!"

Cas was suddenly in front of him, had opened the fly and held his erection to his lips.

Dean liked doing it, trying to distract himself by the wonderful sounds and to enjoy the touches of Gabriel on his body. But he could not do it. It was a torture.

There was a slight tremor in his voice as he stammered embarrassed with heavy breathing and shook his head as Cas pointed to the last.

"I can not do that." He had reached his limit.

"You did your best," the black-haired replied and nodded to Dean.

There was no anger in his voice, but Dean thought he heard some disappointment.

None of the others had made the last, but the Patriarch did not want that either. He was content that his boys showed him that they had the will and thus proved their submissiveness.

Of course, Dean was disappointed with himself and humbly lowered his eyes.

When he had stood up, groaning and oppressed whimpering, he was led by Eva and Gabe to the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Eva has always been concerned about the well-being of her men, and the last few minutes of seeing Dean fight like that almost broke her heart.

But like everyone else, he had his own safe word and he had not used it.

"Sit down, Dean," she said smiling, pointing to the couch.

She took a washcloth, dipped it in warm water and started at his feet, working her way up, over his back and face, not forgetting his arms.

Satisfied, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth on his skin. And it got even better when he lay down and was rubbed with oil from top to bottom.

Forgotten were almost the previous efforts and he felt his masculinity awaken again. He struggled not to lose control as he felt the soothing touch that energized every patch of his heated skin.

It aroused her as he lolled comfortably under her.

After carefully scanning his genitals, she brought his penis to her mouth and slid it over her lower lip. Her hot breath streamed over his loins like a warm, heavy blanket.

Dean felt the soothing tingle. The hot breath moved everything in him and even let the hackles get up. His mouth was dry and his lips parted. He felt himself blushing. He wanted her to continue but had no words to ask.

At that moment, she put his bursting erection in her mouth, slid it over her tongue, and took it deep. Eva exhaled through her nose as it filled her, moaning almost inaudibly, but those fine vibrations made his whole body tremble.

She felt the blood flow into his private parts. Felt and saw his penis grow.

 

Dean breathed only very shallow, clenched his hand into a fist and focused firmly on a point not to succumb to his natural instincts.

He watched as Eve continued to spoil him, sending wave after wave of pleasure through his whole body. He could see that she loved every second of it. The way she breathed around him, how her fingers moved, and her soft, gentle eyes that looked at him from time to time. Dean let out a satisfied moan.

_'This woman knows how to suck a cock'_

Her mouth was like warm, wet, soft velvet, gently caressing and teasing him with every movement he made. She heard him breathe faster and faster and practically felt his pulse between her lips.

But Eva also knew when it was time to stop. Dean was ready and needed it.

For the dark blonde a bit too abrupt, she stood up and involved him in a passionate kiss. His hands gripped her neck, pulling her as close as possible.

His cock throbbed almost painfully and he was glad that he was sitting, because his emotions were riding a roller coaster and in his head was only fog, which left him no clear thoughts. He could only remember his salvation, and his moan grew louder as she left tender bites on his skin.

Lovingly she stroked his sweaty hair from his face. He felt another stream of energy rushing through his body, groaning loudly into the kiss.

The fact that Gabriel was smaller, made up for it with his charisma. Maybe it was his calm appearance that made him look so pervasive, maybe it was his almost arrogant and gruff nature. Perhaps it was the fact that he was older, wiser and more experienced. Or a combination of everything. But even if that worried him, at the same time it made him incredibly horny.

 

"It's time for you to cleanse yourself of your sins and ask forgiveness, Dean," Gabriel said quietly as he walked around Dean, who humbly lowered his head. "You have sinned and violated rules. You have disappointed the Order and you have disappointed me. "

"Please forgive me, brother."

"You have failed, and you will beg for forgiveness."

"I will. I will do whatever you want. Please forgive me, brother."

"You know that there is no forgiveness without penance, right?"

He winced at the harsh sound and stared down at the floor.

"Correct?!"

"N ... no brother."

Dean did not fight. Maybe it was the surprise Gabriel used to grab him by the neck and throw face first on the bed.

"Now you will give an account for all the problems you have caused."

One hand still on his neck and the other on his back, he pushed him down.

"Repeat after me!"

Dean nodded hesitantly, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. He had been taken by surprise by his colleague and the adrenaline rush had again gained the upper hand.

"Forgive me my sins, father ..."

"Forgive me my sins, father."

"... Forgive me the sins of my youth and the sins of my age. The sins of my soul and the sins of my body ... "

The younger repeated every word and buried his hands deeper in the bed sheet.

"... my secrets and my longings. The sins I have done to please myself and the sins I have made to please others ... "

With these words, he grabbed Dean by the hair and let him feel the hot breath on his skin, close to his ear.

"... forgive me the sins of which I know and the sins of which I know nothing ..."

Gabe's grip loosened, he undressed and pushed Dean's robe up too. Kneaded his butt and licked his lips with anticipation.

He got ready, his hand moving faster until it was completely hard.

"... Forgive me, my father. Forgive me, my God ... "

Dean aroused this situation and the gruff nature of his friend so unbelievably.

"... Amen."

"Amen."

 

With the last word Gabriel licked his hand, gave his cock still some strokes and pushed without hesitation into the warm cave, took a deep breath when he was almost completely sunk. His hands held Dean's hips and he remained motionless, allowing the younger time to get used to it, which took a few moments longer.

The green-eyed closed his eyes and gasped, burying his hands deeper into the bed and pressing his face into the mattress.

It burned like hell. He was already a bit sore from the previous action and tried not to move.

_'Great God!'_

His legs and arms began to tremble and he groaned a little painfully.

"Dean, look at me!"

Gabe was suddenly worried that he had exaggerated, because the younger one had almost stopped his breathing and did not move.

Carefully, he turned his head and looked Gabe in the eyes, in which, although some moisture shimmered, but these otherwise shone with arousal and expectation.

"Good. You are okay."

The older one was patient, making slow movements, trying not to cause him too much pain. But this pain went away and Gabriel noticed that in the way Dean became restless, pushed towards him, wanted to feel more.

He grinned inwardly, knowing that the two were pretty much alike in sex. They were both impatient and they both wanted it harder from time to time.

Gabriel's hands rested on his shoulders and he made a few quick bursts before squeezing deep into him.

_'Oh fuck ... so big, so deep, so incredibly good'_

Dean threw his head back and could no longer stifle his groan.

Impatiently, he pushed the rest of the robe up, and Dean put it over his head and threw it aside. He wanted to feel the other, taste and smell. The smaller leaned over him and clasped his hands under Dean's chest, biting gently into his neck and ear.

 

Gabriel already felt a pleasant pull in the lower abdomen, but neither of them wanted it to end.

He pulled away, turned Dean on the back and penetrated again.

The dark blonde accepted the brief burning as it prevented him from succumbing to his own orgasm.

The older folded the other's legs together and pressed them against his upper body, allowing a deeper penetration.

Both men moaned until Gabe retreated, carelessly throwing the condom away, going to Dean's head and silently demanding some oral satisfaction.

He made a satisfied grunt as he felt the soft lips that drove him faster than he expected to climax. As Dean sucked harder, Gabriel felt his testicles tighten and he found it increasingly difficult to control himself.

He held his head down, allowing only slight movements. He loved being sucked out, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before he dived into the narrow cave of the younger, and at that thought, an expectant tingling sensed his whole body.

They looked each other in the eye, no one dared to look away, let alone blink, not to miss any of the precious seconds that made her arousal grow even further.

 

Breathing heavily, he broke away and pinched his eyes several times to catch himself, and suddenly he felt the urge to kiss Dean.

With his hand on his chin, he silently called him to a kneeling position and pressed his lips to the younger man's.

Dean was surprised, but not in the negative sense. A few moments later, they kissed tenderly, carefully, then more and more stormy and passionate so that Eva and also Cas's mouth was open.

Hands on the face, in the hair and on the body of each other.

Gabriel enjoyed it, as did Dean. Her breathing became faster, her moans growing louder as they pressed against each other, rubbing their pelvis together.

Gabe jumped back onto the bed, bringing Dean under him, and in a swift motion he took possession of him again.

The older was the first to succumb to his convulsions, and with a deep moan he let his feelings run wild. Still connected to Dean, he pressed himself firmly back to him and brought him skillfully with his hand to orgasm. The movements, the wheezing and moaning of the dark blond and the deep eye contact could no longer bring his cock to life, but sent more electrical charges through his body.

Both men sank exhausted on the bed and exchanged a loving tongue kiss, before both closed their eyes, lay still and relaxed.


	4. Chapter 4

Far away from home and alone with the longings there was this one incident with his room mate.

Almost immediately after it happened, the young man felt his whole body filled with fear.

 

Gabriel loved the life he had been leading for two years. He had passed his exams satisfactorily and was now a full member, as 'brother.' He was one who never got into debt, and obediently performed his duties and tasks. Until the day the patriarch knocked on his door.

As everywhere else, costs had to be saved, so he put the new guy, Dean, in his room. At first he was not enthusiastic about it, because he had to fight for the privilege to live alone in a room.

After a while, however, the situation changed. If it was the one time he stared too long at the well-built boy after showering, it was the other time that he often lay awake and imagined the wildest fantasies with him ...

Dean did not miss those glances, but he behaved calmly and quietly, for what he definitely did not want was to be sent home for a transgression of the rules.

If the priesthood ever found out, it could be a shame for him and his home. He could possibly even be thrown out. From the church and the community. There was a lot at stake.

Members of the Order were strictly forbidden to practice sexual acts in any form. Among themselves.

There was no internet, only religious books. All in all, it was a bit boring. But Gabriel lacked nothing. Until the moment when he met in his conversations on the street a young man who was in the porn business.

Gabriel knew he should not have talked to him, but some invisible power forced him to stay there.

As a farewell gift he gave him two magazines. At first, Gabriel declined nicely.

For one thing, because it embarrassed him and he blushed to the roots of his hair, and secondly, he did not know how to smuggle it past the guards unnoticed, for he was not allowed to accept presents. He has never been a good liar.

_'If anyone would discover that ...'_

He did not even want to imagine that. Nevertheless, he took them, because the invisible power forced him to do so. He was also just a man and it thrilled him. On the one hand, to know what he had gotten for a treasure, on the other hand, it was the fear of being discovered.

 

Dean stood in the shower and Gabe seized the opportunity and flipped through his magazine.

For women he had never had much left and so he put the first magazine aside.

The second was more interesting. Again and again he threw stolen glances to the door, because on the one hand he did not want Dean to come out, but on the other he wanted Dean to come out.

The natural body reactions awoke as he went deeper into the reading.

His hand wandered lower and lower, until it finally rubbed over his already pronounced bulge in his pants. A soft moan escaped him and he closed his eyes, imagining that it was not his, but the hand of his roommate, which spoiled and caressed him.

A few steps away, Dean stood at the door, his mouth half open, unable to take a step. Suddenly his hands began to sweat and his heart pounded in his head as he watched his friend unzip his pants.

He did not know what to do but could not avert his gaze. He could only think of one thing.

_'For being smaller, he has a damned monster in his pants ...'_

He narrowed his eyes briefly as he realized that his thoughts were not only unchaste, but that he had also cursed.

Gabriel was about ten years older and had something about him that had turned him on at the first meeting.

When he thought back, his towel, which he had loosely wrapped around his hips, moved.

At that time he did not know what to expect and was quite surprised but also incredibly aroused, as Gabe, yes you could say he had raped him.

But it was the best sex he ever had. Granted, it was the only sex he ever had.

This man, lying on the bed a few steps away and giving himself to his lust, had deflowered him. And Dean wanted nothing more than to relive that feeling.

But he knew the rules and he was new. He was scared because he knew that could have consequences. But just that fear made him even harder and a quiet moan escaped him.

 

It was not so quiet, because Gabe jumped up, as stung by the tarantula, and buttoned his pants hectic again. Embarrassed, he scratched his neck and shrugged.

Dean broke away from his rigidity and tried to pretend that nothing had happened.

But this nothingness was not so easy to hide and it did not make it any better as the older man gazed greedily at it.

Dean sat down on the bed and covered himself with the blanket. Now Gabriel had licked blood and slowly came towards him.

The younger had an unshakable faith, which has now been put to the test.

He remembered his first meeting with the Patriarch, his wife, the president and doctor, and with Brother Gabriel. He struggled with himself, because on the one hand, it seemed to be alright, but on the other hand, he had rules to follow. It was all very confusing.

"No, I ..." he stammered as Gabriel pulled off the covers with a grin.

"It's okay."

"What are you doing?" The dark blonde whispered meekly as Gabriel stripped off his own clothes layer by layer. Dean did not know what to do, but he could not look away as more and more skin appeared. Part of him wanted to reach out to touch him.

Gabe reached out his hand and pulled Dean to his feet, which also caused the towel to come off and he stood completely naked in front of him.

"Mmm," the older one growled and wrapped his fingers around Dean's hard cock.

Now it had happened to the younger and with a little trembling hands he pulled Gabe's underpants down to his knees. As he got up, he squeezed his mouth into his crotch and inhaled his scent.

"I knew you would like that, kid," Gabriel smiled and raised his chin so he could look at him.

 

As they groped each other and their body temperatures continued to rise, neither of them heard it gently knock on the door of the room. And since both were so engrossed in feeling each other as close as possible, no one noticed how someone opened and put his head in the door

Only a short hawk and the slamming of the door tore both apart.

Eyes wide open, they looked at each other and quickly pulled on their clothes again. Neither of them lost another word about it and with a beating heart, everyone lay down on his bed. Missionaries should not be naked with each other, let alone enjoy it.

 

The two were ordered to the temple on the following morning.

After Eva and Cas heard about the recent incidents, they felt the need to intervene and correct the course.

"We've heard something, Brother Gabriel ... Dean ..."

The two young men stood side by side, in front of the table their superiors. They did not speak or move, hands clasped behind their backs, looking down at the floor, watching anxiously as Cas gave Eva a file she was leafing through as she alternately looked at each one gravely.

"You know that my husband and I built this Order. You know our rules."

The two were patient and understanding people, and also knew that the boys and men would lose their hormones when their bodies got out of control. Nevertheless, the Order had very specific expectations of its members.

The fear of discipline and punishment was enough for them to be silent.

Dean remained calm and collected and gave short, concise answers without risking too much. It was as if he stood in the witness stand before the tribunal. Trying not to cheat himself, knowing that a mistake could change his course of life forever. After all, they had been instructed to obey their superiors.

 

He remembered the words everyone had learned when they arrived. Nobody knew what was coming.

"In the church many prefer the term 'love' instead of 'discipline'. For example, a disciplinary council is also known as a tribunal of love. Priesthood leaders are instructed to consider disciplinary action as the father's way of guiding his children firmly but lovingly. In fact, discipline is not always about being misbehaved," the Patriarch said at the time."It is sometimes used to teach perseverance and personal strength, and is a lesson in obedience to superiors. Young men in the church are often told that 'all you need is faith'. Faith in the prophets, faith in the community, and faith in the power of the priesthood."

"If you have the faith and cling to it, you can move mountains, divert rivers. But having faith also means that you are ready to follow the guidance of your leaders. Sometimes it feels as if you are walking in a dark room, trusting to be led through an obstacle. That you will be taken to safety if you slip or turn wrong. But only if you submit, obey, and hold on to the rod offered to you, only then will that happen," Eva added.

When he had his first meeting with the Patriarch, he was even more confused at the end. Was that necessary for his spiritual development? How exactly was that an example of loving your neighbor?

 

They both knew that they would be punished, and the excitement rose.

"Brother Gabriel," Cas said, looking into his colleague's frightened eyes. "Why do not you show us how you did it?"

_'I did not do anything, we were interrupted'_

Gabe paused briefly and looked at him with a questioning look, wondering for a moment if that could be a trap. As he looked into his piercing blue eyes staring into his, he did as he was told and leaned toward Dean.

The missionary looked back at his criminal partner and hoped to see from his expression what to do. It seemed embarrassing and wrong, but they could not be disobedient. Gabriel grabbed his neck and pulled him closer to a kiss.

Dean's fingers also wandered into Gabriel's soft hair, his beard tickling his lips and chin.

 

Had this been another situation, it would have become a pleasant reunion. A second chance to explore their passion. But that was not quite so easy with the piercing four eyes in their back, and neither could really relax.

"That's enough!" Cas interrupted, forcing the two apart with his words. "Brother Gabriel, undress him ... and do not stop."

He turned intimidated to his friend and kissed him again as he began to loosen his tie.

Dean stopped passively, trying to get the kisses instead of doing anything. He did not know what the Patriarch wanted from this exchange and how he could do it better or worse. But, however confusing and wrong it was, he had to concentrate to suppress his own arousal. Gabriel was a handsome, strong, passionate man, someone who could melt him with his way.

"Play with his cock!" Cas demanded, interrupting the silence.

The older man put his hand on it and ran his fingers and palm across his length. Even through the fabric of his pants, he could feel the texture. Despite his fear, Dean got aroused by Gabe. And, if he was completely honest, even from the harsh instructions.

The feeling was enough to make Dean wilder. His body trembled with anticipation, hungry to feel more. He felt it leak out of his cock, like a leaky faucet. He needed it and even more, he wanted to see Gabriel when he fucked him.

But it was not granted to them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bring him over here," Eva ordered, looking at the bulge in Dean's pants. With one hand on his back, Gabe gently pushed him forward. After Eva had felt what the other had awakened, she pulled down his underpants, nodded to Gabriel and both continued where they were interrupted.

Dean forgot for a moment the nature of this meeting and began to moan lustfully. He could not help it. It felt so good. Until he was brutally torn out a few moments later.

 

He was instructed to close his eyes and fold his hands behind his back. Moments later, he felt his hands tied with a rope. He was also blindfolded.

With one hand on his shoulders, he was quietly asked to kneel.

The nervous missionary sighed trembling, wondering what was coming. Naked, caught in silence and darkness, he listened to every sound. His imagination was riding a roller coaster and he winced slightly as he heard footsteps approaching. A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Stand up."

A few moments later, he found himself bending over the penalty bench, and instinctively he tensed, for he knew that lying there usually meant no good. What would he have to expect?

His heart began to race. If only he could see something ...

A touch on his inner thighs told him to spread his legs further.

Dean swallowed hard, with excitement and arousal, for there was something tingling about this situation.

He felt the air hit his sensitive soft parts, causing him to contract slightly in instinctive restraint.

Then suddenly he felt a drop of oil hit his hole. Followed by another. And then a steady stream. The slippery liquid ran down his balls, all the way down his penis to the top.

An unfamiliar but pleasant shudder passed through his body. Moments later, he felt a hand working his erection with skillful grips, stroking it, aroused him even more than before, giving him a sense of relief from his aching desire to be touched. His body pressed closer and closer to this hand. And just then, he felt a sense of emptiness and was painfully dropped near the edge of an orgasm.

 

"Do not worry, I'll be gentle."

Dean heard Eva speak softly and immediately felt something unusual move along his body. The whip.

From one second to the other he was stiff as a board, while Eva began to stroke his body with warm hands.

Eva smirked on how Dean reacted.

He wondered how many strokes he would get, for the position he was in and the tied hands on his back were uncomfortable. Then he felt the first blow and winced.

It came faster and faster, over and over again, growing in intensity and pain. Every muscle in his body was tense and he began to sweat. But no single tone left his lips, which he had firmly pressed together.

And then, when he expected a rhythmically timed fight ... nothing. And yet his body moved to the phantom shock. He was confused. Also a bit disappointed. But instead, that hand, which had just so mercilessly held the whip, softly stroked his aching cheeks.

"Brave."

Only this one word, but it made him happy and a little proud.

The touch felt good. Better than ever before. It soothed him in a way he had never dreamed of. Just as he began to enjoy and purr softly as he was being stroked and teased, where he so desperately needed it, a voice near his ear suddenly tore him from the reveries.

 

"Ready for a round with the paddle?"

_'What? That's not over yet?!'_

Seconds seemed like an eternity, waiting for what would happen. And then came the dull sound.

The reverberation in his body was intense and felt like fire.

It came again ... and again.

Dean tried to relax, he knew it would not hurt that way. He could not adjust to the beat and he could not see anything. His breath was shallow and he held his breath several times, or pulled it sharply between clenched teeth. Dean tried to stand still because his noblest parts lay exposed and he did not want to imagine what would happen if he had to take a hit in his balls.

_'Six'_

He held his breath again and waited for the next blow. Instead, this soft, smooth hand went over his glowing hot ass. The gentle touch was just enough to make him exhale. It burned and at the same time it was so pleasant when he felt a soothing ointment that was applied. Dean was able to relax completely and his masculinity began to grow again.

 

Cas wet his finger and slid it between his cheeks. Slowly, teasing. He enjoyed it as Dean stretched out to him and smiled slightly. "That makes you horny, am I right?"

He could feel and see the little hole throbbing and answering for Dean, waiting to feel what he longed for.

"Mmm ... very tight."

Everything Dean managed was a low moan. His whole body was a jumble of nerves, excitement and a little shame. And that's exactly what Cas wanted him to be. The dark blonde was no longer just a young man, he was a possession. His possession. His special, beautiful, sexy toy. And he was determined to open it and see what it was capable of.

 

Eva came very close to Gabriel, put a hand under his chin, held him firmly against her upper body while the other hand moved briskly into his underpants. She managed to create mixed feelings in him with just one look.

Gabe felt as if he were in some kind of cage, but the only trap were those fingers and that palm which pressed a little harder. His heart was racing and his eyes grew wide as he tried to gauge the situation and guess what was coming and how he should react.

"Very nice," she murmured and Gabe sighed with relief.

She was satisfied. That was good.

Eva stripped off his underwear and a few moments later nothing more than dimmed light clothed him.

He closed his eyes happily when he felt the tender hands brushing his shoulders and running down his spine. He stretched out his hands, wanted nothing more than to touch her, but she shook her head.

 

Eva could not help but closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against the soft flesh, smelling it like a high-quality cigar. Gently slid her lips all the way to the top, licking it briefly and then down to his smooth, soft balls, which she gently played with her tongue. Gabe let out a shuddering breath and bit his lower lip.

Small electric flashes erupted in his body and he could no longer suppress a low moan.

She could just watch him for hours.

The hazel-brown, long hair and his eyes shining like pure gold in the candlelight, his lips slightly parted, inviting him to kiss him. His perfect body, waiting to be pampered by her. Eva bit her lower lip and took a deep breath, otherwise she would have lost herself at that moment.

But that was not her game and after a passionate kiss she took him by the hand and brought him to Cas.

 

His path was full of surprises, but nothing was as surprising as the situation in which he found himself a few moments later. Naked, lying on his back on the desk with his head over the edge, and a cock in his tight throat, so hard that he choked, and tears ran down his handsome face. It felt like the tip was in his stomach and he tried to breathe calmly through his nose.

Cas had mercy, let go of him and went to the other side.

Without much preparation, he pushed gently into the other. But 'gently' does not mean much with such a big cock. Gabriel took a deep breath, trying to relax. He did not succeed. Cas was patient, caressed his chest and kissed him so deeply that he forgot everything around him before the black-haired tried again.

 

When he was finally sunk deep inside him and his balls touched his ass, it felt like the tip of the cock was caressing his throat.

And now that he was in it, Cas decided that the time of 'being gentle' was over. He grabbed Gabe by the shoulders and drilled his huge cock in him. Again and again, faster and faster.

The older man's eyes rolled back into his head. He was filled to the brim and resisted the urge to touch himself because he was so close to the abyss and the slightest stimulation would have let him shoot his load across the desk.

 

Then he felt a void as Cas drew back abruptly and sat panting on the couch.

Greedy Gabriel watched as he stroked his hard, wet cock.

"I want you to sit on me, face turned away from me."

The subordinate did as he was told and spread his legs over the body under him.

The hard flesh circled Gabe's entrance a few times before he slowly lowered himself, and after a few moments, got that hot, tight, and wonderful massage he desperately needed.

_'Oh fuck, yes!'_

 

As soon as Cas faced Dean, it seemed that all the rituals and courtesies had been set aside. Instead of the revered chief of the Order and an obedient missionary, they were reduced to their animal drives. Like two proud lions, they pawed each other and playfully tore each other's clothes off to do what nature intended.

Dean knew how to behave submissively, how to obey and how to act as a proper witness to the Order. But something about Cas's steel-blue eyes made him lose his sense of self and aroused him uncontrolled.

Cas could see the hunger in the big, green eyes of the other. Like a puppy begging for food. The look that stared at him was that of a perfect worship and adoration.

He kissed the younger boy and stripped off his clothes as he continued to take off his own clothes. It was not long before they came to their almost transparent white underwear. They could see each other's erections, bulging and stiff, begging to be released from their prisons. Instinctively, they reached for the other and felt the hot, swollen flesh pulsing beneath their fingers.

The two looked at each other and lost themselves in the intense sexual desire of the moment.

Dean stood upright, trying to keep his composure. The challenge came when his leader pinched and teased his nipples and waves of pain and pleasure alternately flowed through his body.

His knees weakened by the second and he squirmed.

 

Cas put his hand to Dean's throat and grabbed his head for a moment, as if to remind him who was in charge.

Everything about the black-haired made him horny. His voice, his face, his eyes, his smell, the feeling of his big, strong hands on him. He felt safe and secure while at the same time he just wanted to be fucked and consumed.

Dean's dark, thick eyelashes made his eyes even more intense. His eyes wandered up and down the patriarch's body, looking at him as if he were a masterpiece to behold. With a mixture of respect, awe and worship. Beyond titles and practices.

 

Cas scrutinized every inch of his gorgeous body from top to bottom, and Dean aroused that attention, even if he blushed a bit. He straightened his muscles and raised his head. He was proud and happy to have such an effect.

 

Noticing the glint of moisture trickling from the tip, Dean licked his lips, feeling his skin heat up, his heart beat faster, his breath heavier. He wanted him. He had to touch him, taste him. Cas's fingers buried themselves in the hair of the green-eyed and sought hold as he kissed his cock up and down and finally took it into his warm mouth.

"Fuck!"

With one hand, the smaller one leaned on the couch and closed his eyes, because the danger that his legs would give way was big.

Dean suddenly had too much in his mouth. Too much water. He choked lightly, gagged briefly and the black-haired felt the wetness run down to his soft, smooth, full balls.

He opened his eyes and looked at Dean, who licked and sucked like crazy.

This image alone and the emotions that gripped his body were almost too much and he dropped to his knees and greedily pushed his tongue into the other's mouth.

 


	6. Chapter 6

His heart bounced in his chest and struck, like a horse getting a slap on his buttocks.

He felt the energy and arousal flow through all the pores, expectantly what would happen to him. But he sat quietly on the couch and waited for the person who came through the door.

Eva was smaller than he, but she radiated a strength that made him shudder.

Dean's eyes caught her piercing look as she approached him, grabbed his tie and pulled him to his feet.

Eva loved to undress her men piece by piece. To touch the perfect bodies and give them goose bumps.

She enjoyed the heat that flowed through her veins and the tingling that spread throughout her body. Her hands brushed his short hair, pulling his head closer to sink into a kiss. Her lips touched his throat, down to his ear, and gave kisses to his neck. Dean had to cling to her hips because he felt so weak and was afraid that his legs would give in at any moment.

These feelings were overwhelming. He closed his eyes and inhaled her smell deeply.

Dean was amazed how she managed to undress both without waiting for another kiss. He became more courageous, for Eva was the personified temptation.

 

For him it was not easy at first, because he had many doubts. He wanted it, was curious. But he also had a family. It had cost him hours, days, and a few sleepless nights to figure out if he could separate both. His wife knew about Cas, but she did not know about Eva and Gabriel.

Was he a liar, because he had not told her? He had often asked himself that question.

He loved his wife, and only she. For him, there was no other perfect human in the world.

But the charm of the other, the physical desire he had to put off for months when he was at work, was big. And now he had the opportunity to live it out. And he took that chance. He could get out anytime, but he wanted to enjoy it as long as possible.

He loved Eva, as a friend, as a playmate. These feelings were nothing compared to what he had with his wife. And that's why he had no bad conscience towards her.

And that the four musketeers were silent about what was going on behind the black door of the play room was self-explanatory. Dean was happy to be a part of it.

 

With a gentle movement, he brushed the last piece of clothing off her shoulders and parted their mouth, albeit reluctantly.

Greedily he looked at her, bound by her body.

Eva blushed slightly under the piercing green gaze as he studied her from top to bottom.

Her auburn hair had been tied into a knot, which made her look stricter. Her pale skin made a wonderful contrast to the fawn eyes, which seemed so soft and gentle. But Dean knew she could do it differently.

It could not be denied that Eva was just as aroused as he, because when he enclosed her soft breasts with his hands and stroked over the razor-sharp nipples, she sighed deeply and aroused.

His hands wandered deeper and as he felt her skin against his, he squeezed closer, growling ecstatically as he felt her fingernails on his ass.

Eva could not get enough of the asses of her men. She loved how fluffy the hair was that covered it, how soft the cheeks were to grab, squeeze and knead, and how the deep space between them warmed up and responded to her touches. And the certainty that this men loved that and allowed it made her happy.

Eva put her hand on his chest, stroking to his hips and then walked slowly, without separating her hand to his back. There she spread little pecks on his shoulder blades and scratched with her fingernails down to his ass.

A satisfied humming came from his throat and made her smile. Eve crouched down, licking the spot where his spine ended, and reaped a choppy gasp from Dean. As she caressed his ass and ran her tongue, he thought to himself that it was not Eve who should kneel before him. Especially not in their current game. But he could not fight back.

_'This feels so good '_

 

And one more reason why he would not give it up in any case.

For never in his life had he experienced and felt what he experienced with the three. Never before had he been so intensely touched there, let alone learned what it meant to enjoy his pleasure in a whole new way. Though all this still made him a little embarrassed, or he was ashamed now and then, he had learned from the three, and especially from Eva, that it was not unnatural, repellent, or even disgusting. And with the right hygiene and preparation, he could enjoy it more and more, and let go.

As Eva kissed his back up, she spoke softly but firmly.

"Sit down on the chair."

 

A brief gasp of breath escaped his lungs as he felt a tongue, dancing lightly around his delicate sphincter. With every movement his muscles relaxed, he felt better, he began to float. His shoulders fell back on the couch and with a deep groan he closed his eyes.

"Very good," she smiled as she felt him open.

Dean was caught in his lust and horniness and could not help but move with her.

 

Suddenly he felt something cold. He guessed it was glass or smooth metal. Eva urged gently but steadily and exerted more and more pressure.

Dean grabbed the edges of the chair and closed his eyes. It hurts. Not stinging or cutting, but a dull, painful squeezing of his tight sphincter.

He'd been fairly stressed in the past few hours, and he had not enough time to recover.

"Relax," she whispered reassuringly, but it was loud enough that he heard it. "Let it in."

Dean tried to breathe calmly and relax. Instinctively he pushed away and moved his body backwards to relieve the intensity of the intrusion.

Eva was not impressed by it and went on, let him feel the full size and extent.

She aroused nothing so much as to see if the narrow tunnel stretched bit by bit and sucked everything greedily. The reactions of her men that followed, when this point of lust was touched, which made them see stars, were almost like an orgasm for her.

Dean's eyes widened, clinging even tighter to the chair as a hot flash flashed through him, tingling to the fingertips.

A soft moan followed, which could not be avoided and from then on, the lust reigned and he wanted more of it, more of everything.

 

Nervously, he looked down and avoided looking his leader directly in the eyes.

"Come closer," ordered the black-haired and when he saw the athletic man in his underwear, he licked unconsciously over his lips.

Dean took a small step closer to the desk, intimidated by the handsome man behind. Cas could see his nervousness in his face and rolled with the swivel chair next to him.

As soon as he was within reach, Cas ran his hands between his legs, rubbing the skin and muscles of his inner thighs. His hands were tender and soft, teasing and caressing the fine, light hairs on his inner thigh, which gave his skin a golden glow.

Dean's heart pounded hard and fast in his chest and awaked feelings in his body. Feelings that he actually wanted to suppress in this situation.

"Do you like that?"

The dark blonde remained calm. Because he was sure if he told the truth, he would be in more trouble than if he was lying.

His body was very warm, as if he had just come from a run. Cas knew it was more nervous energy than physical effort.

His hand moved on, over his buttocks and stayed on his small of the back.

Dean breathed harder as the touch crept more and more over his bare skin. He gave an audible groan and instinctively responded to the caress of the handsome older man.

Cas went on exploring his body, feeling his chest and abdominal muscles tightening as his fingertips brushed the tips of his nipples and then squeezed slightly, sticking out from under the light fabric. He lifted his undershirt a little way up and set them free to play with, easy to pull and twist on, watching with delight as they straightened up. And that was not the only thing that got up when Cas glanced down.

Dean bit his lip to suppress his moan as he felt the demanding fingers that gave him such wonderful feelings. With the best of intentions, it was inevitable that something in his underpants was trying to make room.

 

Cas turned his face against his crotch and the younger watched as the other took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of his genitals.

Then he reached around Dean, squeezing his ass cheeks tight, feeling the firm flesh under his fingers. He had to have more of it.

 

"Get on the desk!" He ordered, getting up from his sitting position and standing face to face with his green-eyed missionary.

Dean crawled onto the hard, wooden desk and heard it creak under the weight of his body. A lifetime of athleticism, training and discipline made him a strong young man of impressive mass. And on all fours, with butt bent and arms outstretched, he had the form of a price stallion. Muscular, agile and powerful.

Cas walked around him, stroking his body with his hand, feeling his strength, shape and size. He saw the potential in his stallion. Good descent, well-groomed, perfect for breeding.

As he approached him from behind, Dean knew that Cas was watching him closely, even without looking. It made him partly nervous, partly incredibly horny.

Slowly and sensually, he removed his underwear from the younger man, and almost devoutly pursued the white cloth, which revealed more and more of his skin and showed every detail.

When Cas examined him on all fours, he rolled up his sleeves and removed his tie. He took out a bottle of oil. Dean recognized it as the special sacred oils used in ceremonies and rituals.

After warming the oil in his hands, he gently put it on the body of the other. He could practically hear his thoughts, begging to be touched again.

A pleasant purr made the older smile and he knew without looking that Dean had closed his eyes. He recognized this by the way he had lowered his head and gradually relaxed more and more. Everything in him was hoping to get more.

 

Cas, on the other hand, took his time, distributing the oil over his stomach and chest to his arms, over his hips and over his strong legs and thighs.

Dean became impatient. He knew that he could not ask for it, but he would have given anything to feel the black-haired man's hand again on his throbbing cock.

As if he had heard the request, he took a few drops of oil on his hands and massaged it between his palms. And then he paused to watch the boy's body tremble with anticipation. He moved his hand forward and began to stroke and massage it. Dean wanted to cum immediately, relieved that he got what he needed. It felt like a warm, velvet blanket and that sent fire all over his body.

_'Please fuck me. Please, please fuck me ... '_

His hands caressed him, slid to his genitals and rocked the bulging balls in his hands.

As he continued, he could see his hole throbbing with desire, and that made him horny.

Dean was receptive to his touch and hunger was high, Cas knew that, so he wanted him more.

Then he ran his hands over his ass, feeling between his warm cheeks and the deep gap between them. He pressed his thumb against it and it took a few moments until Dean had relaxed so far to grant access.

The idea aroused him a lot as he imagined everything in his mind what he would do to Dean. The sounds, albeit soft, that he made were like music in his ears.

 

With his oily hand, he rubbed again up and down the throbbing shaft until he reached the sensitive hole of the boy. Soft and hot.

The dark blonde jerked back. It hurt and burned as he felt fingers pushing into it. But he clenched his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. He knew what was coming and he wanted it so badly.

"Get down and lie down over the table," came the next command.

Dean pressed his hands into the edges of the table and waited for the next.

Cas let out a deep groan as the heat, tightness and wetness wrapped around his cock like a cloth. Calmingly, he put his hands on Dean's back and for a brief moment enjoyed their deep bondage before he began to move.


	7. Chapter 7

The temples were special houses of God, where the sacred ceremonies took place. The meaning of these ceremonies was a closely guarded secret accessible only to the faithful members of the Church. The young missionary was nervous and excited. He showed his certificate to the temple worker at the door and was taken to one of the temple's ordination rooms.

The president was waiting for him, dressed in white. "Dean, I will do a review. Do exactly what you are told. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the missionary replied submissively, trying to hide his nervousness.

She had learned that the young missionary was an exhibitionist. That he got off when others watched him. So she ordered the young man to undress in front of her. First the name tag, then the tie. Dean unbuttoned his shirt and put it aside. Eva's eyes wandered over the muscular body that was visible under his sacred underwear. As the boy bent down to undo his shoes, she came closer and did it. Dean got up and undressed his pants under her approving look.

 

Tenderly, her warm hands and fingers touched his body, feeling every spot. Dean looked straight ahead and ignored the impulses of an erection. Then she turned him around and slowly pulled down his underpants. Dean escaped a gasp as he felt her hands on his bare flesh.

She played with him, teased him, irritated every nerve, and soon he moaned incessantly.

"Remove the garment," she said, standing between his legs on his underpants and he stepped out before whispering in his ear. "I want you to be hard."

That was no longer a feat and while he stroked himself, she watched him closely.

To jerk off in the temple was the worst sin he could imagine. The thought of cumming here triggered different feelings in him. Eva enjoyed the show, rubbed a leg at his and looked deep into his eyes before she told him to kneel on the couch.

The quiet room was full of the sounds as Dean approached the climax. Groaning, he dropped his head on his arm as he waited for his permission.

But Eva enjoyed it too much to free him from this situation. She knew he was close and told him to turn around. Dean bit his lip desperately and breathed heavily, looking deep into her eyes and as she nodded, a shiver ran through his body as a wave of white splashed on his stomach. While his whole body was still shaking, she dipped a finger, wetted his forehead and lips before she tasted it herself.

 

Dean's inspection was on the program. He was initiated into the Order of the Holy Priesthood.

"You were an excellent servant. That's why you'll get a new calling."

Dean was excited and curious, wondering what that meant. But did not dare to ask for it.

The patriarch put a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye. "I can only tell you when you are initiated. And the initiation will be painful at first, but in the end it will be intensely pleasurable. But that's not important and you have to obey me completely."

The appointment was fixed. First, Dean paid a visit to the doctor. He had something on his mind he could not talk to anyone else.

 

The president had a great job. Since she was the only doctor in the temple, all the missionaries came to her when they had medical problems. And that gave her the opportunity to examine her young bodies. And since they were all sexually frustrated anyway, they were all really horny and it was easy for Eva to make them undress, get hard and cum.

Her favorite pastime with the boys was to lubricate their tight assholes and then penetrate them with her fingers or toys.

 

"I prefer to see you guys in church," she said, smiling friendly and looking deep into his eyes. "There is something wrong. What's happening?"

She could guess what his problem was and he should feel safe and comfortable to confide in her. He asked if her conversation was confidential, and she said yes. Calmingly, she put her hands on his knees.

After some hesitation, he told her about his sexual fantasies and she smiled.She tells the missionary that it was very common, something that many struggled with, and that there were a few simple techniques that could alleviate this tension.

 

The green-eyed had spent a lot of time in dressing rooms, so he was not shy about his body. He stripped naked when the doctor asked him to, put his feet in the cold stirrups of the gyn-chair and let her finger his hole without argument. Several times she elicited a startling gasp but otherwise no sound was heard from him. The lubricant was cold and at the beginning the fingering was a bit painful. But almost immediately the pain became blessing.

He completely trusted this woman, and when first a dildo and then another and yet another found their way into his ass, he could not stop his penis getting hard. Eva took the dildo again and pushed it back into Dean, in a long, uninterrupted motion. And again. And again.

This tingling in his pleasure center was something he had rarely felt before. She put a thumb to the underside of his testicles, squeezing lightly and reaped a deep groan and a hopping of his balls in response.

Fascinated, Eva watched as pearl after pearl of this anal chain was sucked in. His anus throbbed, waiting expectantly for the next one. Dean breathed calmly, but he always jerked briefly when the next larger one followed and he was slowly but surely filled.

She could not get enough of this sight and felt the moisture in her underpants.

 

He asked if it would be alright to play with himself, and smiling, she gave him permission. Then she pulled out a huge butt plug.

Very few of the missionaries she saw made it, but Eve felt that this young man lying in front of her would be up to the challenge. And she hoped that with the help of this last toy she could milk a load from this hard cock ...

 

He could feel the sperm build up in his balls and prepare to explode. It almost hurt with pleasure and desire.

Dean swallowed hard. Eva could see his Adam's apple bobbing. But he wanted to try it.

With a lot of feeling, she kept working on the plug. It was really thick and Dean thought for a moment that it would not be possible. His legs began to shake and Eva stroked his thigh reassuringly.

Breathing heavily, Dean worked on his cock, causing him to relax and suddenly the plug was in him all the way.

Surprised and overwhelmed, he gasped. A pleasant shudder went through his body, which also seized Eva.

"Very good," she whispered, accompanied by a low moan.

She took a vibrator out of the drawer and began to stimulate Dean with it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling. He wondered if he was allowed to cum, but then decided it would be too late for the question in a few seconds anyway.

His whole body felt sensitized, all nerves irritated to the utmost. His face was red and his hair was sweaty as he reared up his body after a few moments, squeezing the back of his head into the couch and tensing everything he had. With a sharp scream, followed by a heavy gasp, he spilled on his stomach.

Eva left the plug for a few moments where it was, letting him come down from its high again, and with a wet sound the toy left the warm cave and Dean grimaced.

 

Then she ordered him to put on the robe, which was open on both sides and looked like a white slit linen cloth.

Dean's legs were still weak from his orgasm, but he got up and did as he was told before Cas approached him and Eva disappeared.

 

The older stood in front of him and performed his anointing with sacred oil. His touch was gentle and sensual.

Dean closed his eyes while the other spread the oil on his forehead and neck, massaging his chest and stomach ... Chill after chill ran down Dean's body, making him whimper and beg inside.

His mute requests were answered as these hands continued to grope down and touch anything they could get.

Dean could not see anything when Cas was busy with his back, but he could hear the deep, choppy sigh. It was the sound of a man who was totally in awe and in love with what he saw.

The feeling was great. His body was filled with calm, he was satisfied and he was pleasantly warm. Happy and proud to have taken another step in the right direction.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dean?"

"Huh?" He murmured, looking over his shoulder at the bed of his roommate, where Gabriel kept throwing his pillow in the air and catching it again.

"Your last evening ..."

Dean nodded. For one, he was glad he could go home, and for another, he was a little sad, because this trip was incredible.

"We could ..."

Gabriel turned on his stomach and looked at him with a big grin.

"You know what happened last time."

"Come on, what should happen? They can not throw you out any more."

Gabriel threw the pillow at Dean's head and giggled. Dean shrugged, because that was true. After a moment's hesitation, he set the pencil aside, went to the door and locked it.

"Better safe than sorry. And we have to be quiet."

With these words, Dean took the pillow and threw it to Gabriel's head, who immediately threw it back.

"Ouch! That's what you're the girl for."

"That's what you dream of."

With an amused snort, he rolled out of bed and pulled Dean close to himself on his waistband before throwing him roughly on the bed. The younger liked his gruff nature and in no time was a scramble going on.

"Damn sh ...", Dean groaned as he bumped his head against the bedpost.

"You can wash your mouth with soap right away."

Gabriel laughed loudly and shook his head before looking at him compassionately.

"Should I blow?"

"You can blow somewhere else," the green-eyed man replied cheekily.

"It's your evening."

 

Shrugging, the smaller opened the button and the fly and Dean lifted his butt.

"Do you enjoy the view?"

Dean rolled his eyes as Gabriel laid his head down on his thigh, picking up his half-stiff penis and moving in all directions. He found the fascinating, pushed the foreskin back and forth, ran his fingers over the soft flesh, and reaped a groan, unable to say exactly how he should interpret it. In any case, Dean became impatient.

"We have no lubricant."

"We have spit," Gabriel grinned and Dean grimaced.

"Yuck!"

"I can also let you cum and use it as a lubricant."

"You are disgusting."

"You can go to the boss too, he's sure enough of it."

That was the last thing Dean wanted, but dry ... no way.

But he also had no time to think about it, because the next moment he felt a curious tongue, which scanned his most intimate places and gradually it was in Dean's brain more and more unclear and blurred.

"Fuck Gabe," he gasped softly, shoving him away. "Are you so hot too?"

With a giggle, the smaller shook his head, opened his fly and began to undress. After a few moments, both were naked and let their eyes wander over each other's body.

 

Both knew they were taking a risk. Both knew that they needed to be quiet and both knew that would not be easy.

Although Dean did not show it, he was incredibly nervous.

Gabe stood next to the bed and waved him over.

Slightly hesitant, Dean stepped on all fours and put out his hand, slowly drove Gabe's chest and stomach along and wrapped his fingers around the stiff penis of his friend.

"Make it wet," he whispered with a twinkle in his eyes and put his hands on the dark blond's shoulders. Obediently, he opened his mouth and ran his lips and tongue over the soft flesh. Up and down, more courageous and faster.

With a satisfied grunt, the smaller leaned forward, his hands wandering backwards down to his tight ass, which instinctively contracted as he felt moistened fingers tinkering with his hole.

That this would not work, was also aware of Gabriel and with a loud, smacking noise, he withdrew and went to the bathroom.

 

Dean was a little confused, staring after him and shouting after a few moments.

"What takes so long?"

Gabriel stood in the doorway, holding up two bottles of shower gel.

"Coconut or lavender?"

Without waiting for the answer, he threw one of the bottles over his shoulder, because he loved the smell of coconut.

"Where were we?"

Again in the same position he tried again. Wanted to distribute some of the gel in his ass fold and leaned a little more forward, which Dean answered with a choking, because suddenly the big intruder stuck deep in his throat.

"Great God," Gabe groaned, clinging to the flesh of the other.

Forgotten was what he was about to do, because he wanted to have it again.

Gently, he put both hands around Dean's throat and looked at him.

"Do that again," he demanded and the other tried again to take this cock as far as possible. Involuntarily, he had to swallow. That was new for both. A shudder passed through Gabe, and he bit his lip desperately, for the thrill of feeling that had struck him almost made him scream. Dean had tears in his eyes from the unaccustomed activity, but it was not unpleasant and he gradually came to terms.

"You are a natural, my little one."

Dean became more daring, grabbed the other and dug his fingers deep into his ass cheeks.

Even though Gabe was trembling with ecstasy, he left the lead and pace to Dean. In no case did he want to make this a negative experience for the younger, because that ... that was a gift that he wanted to experience more often.

It was always more fun for Dean to trigger such feelings. The situation did not leave him cold either and his throbbing cock demanded attention as well.

With a loud smack, he released Gabe from his claws and licked his lips.

 

That had made the other wild, and stormy he threw himself on the bed with Dean, greedily stuck his tongue in his mouth and passionately they rolled on the mattress.

Dean's hand gently fell into his long hair and all the older wanted at that moment was that he pulled harder.

In a quick movement he had knelt over him and sucked, licked and bit into his nipples and could elicit from Dean some sinful sounds. On and on, he pulled his wet track down. The dark-blond readily spread his legs, allowing Gabriel to taste and feel everything.

An intoxicating wave after wave spilled over him, inflamed his body.

"Fuck ... Gabriel please ... I need," he gasped and the other smirked.

"You have to be a bit more precise, tell me what you want, maybe I'll give it to you."

Teasing, he let his tongue circling, felt the texture of the small wrinkled hole, felt it hectic pulsing to the beat of the heartbeat and was glad that he had not yet distributed a gel.

Dean automatically became red and embarrassed when the older man looked at him demandingly. If he had not been on the edge of his control, he would have been embarrassed.

Gabe had never done that, except with his wife. But he wanted it, and both were showered and clean.

With strong hands, he squeezed Dean's legs a little further up and licked gently. He let the slightly salty taste of fresh sweat melt on his tongue and with much saliva he worked it soft and supple. That made him horny and he became more and more demanding.

Dean struggled for breath, clinging desperately to the frame of the bed as the emotions hit him and made him tremble. His eyes rolled back, as well as the back of his head and unrestrained he pressed against the other.

 

Gabriel's heartbeat had accelerated to a dangerous pace and he nodded knowingly as he straightened and looked at his friend. Flushed, confused and unbelievably aroused, he returned his gaze before their lips clapped together again and only their mouth muffled both moaning and snorting.

"Bend over, handsome boy," Gabriel whispered, because he could not wait any longer and he did not want it either. Both minds were heated and Dean went to all fours.

"Be gentle," he murmured, and the older one chuckled before handing out some shower gel, sniffing and slowly groping his way forward.

"Great God!", Dean gasped, lowering his head into the pillow.

"Too much honor."

With a few targeted strokes on the bare flesh and alternating massage it was easier.

Dean gritted his teeth, exhaled loudly, straightened up and circled his pelvis.

"That's good, show me what you like."

"Come on, not so lax."

Dean became cocky and gasped the next moment Gabriel took it literally. With deep bumps he started, but then decided against it, because otherwise it would have been faster over than he wanted. He got up, bent over him, crouched down, and entered again in a fluid motion.

"Now I know how you got your strength in the thighs for the power squats," Dean chuckled, looking over his shoulder and winking.

Both did not last long and collapsed on the bed.

"I'd like to bite you, scratch you, paint my marks everywhere on the skin, but then tomorrow you'd really be in trouble ... and so would I," he whispered, biting his earlobe lightly.

Goose bumps after each other formed on Dean's body, and he groaned, closing his eyes as Gabe clung to his shoulders and shoved up and down.

The younger one spread his legs a little more, let himself go. His heart beat like crazy before they both straightened up.

Gabriel put one arm around his chest, the other with light pressure against his throat and pressed him against his own hot, sweaty chest. He said nothing, just put his chin on Dean's shoulder and his head against his temple.

The dark-blond ran his hands over his friend's forearms, clinging to them and leaning back in the strength of his embrace.

Firmly pressed together, they remained motionless for a moment, listening only to their heartbeats, feeling the tremor that passed through both bodies. A rush of adrenaline flooded Dean's body and he moved with it. His head wandered back, his hands trying to grab Gabe's butt, and in a choked voice he demanded it harder and faster.

His penis rubbed on the mattress and his entire body vibrated with pleasure and ecstasy as the smaller one rammed his prostate hard with every movement. This tingling sensation caught him from the tips of his hair to his toes and his moans grew louder. The hand left his throat and lay over his mouth.

 

Gabriel was at the end of his strength and dropped onto the mattress.

"It's your turn," he gasped exhausted, stroking his slippery cock. "Show me how you can ride, boy from Texas."

After a cheeky saying that a beautiful back can also delight, he then showed him how to ride a horse.

Gabriel found it increasingly difficult to control himself. He put his hands on Dean's ass, clawing at the compact flesh and almost bit his tongue off. The heat had reached his ears, which glowed red, and his sweaty hair hung in his forehead.

The younger leaned forward, grasping the other's foot and pausing for a few seconds. He was so close, he did not want to lose that feeling, but he could not stand any longer.

Gabe could feel some drops leaving his cock and seeping into Dean. He opened his eyes, which he was unaware of having closed, and suddenly grinned as he glanced back to where they were both united.

"I think we have rabies," he chuckled, and Dean rose, panting.

The shower gel has started to foam through their activities.

"But it's slipping," the dark-blond growled, turning and sitting back on Gabe, because he wanted to look him in the eye when both exploded.

With his hands on the thighs of the older, he rolled his pelvis and both gradually fell into uncontrolled movements.

Gabriel could not stop the unstoppable, grabbed Dean's cock and with vigorous milking movements he also brought him over the edge.

With trembling lips pressed against those of the other, they let their feelings run free.

"Madness," Dean murmured dreamily, as both lay on their backs and stared at the ceiling.

"We should take a shower, otherwise you will not pass gas, but soap bubbles."

Dean snorted in amusement, laboriously struggling out of bed.

"And besides, tonight I'll sleep with you in bed, because this," he said, grimacing as he raised the covers, "must first go to the cleaners."


	9. Chapter 9

Dean sat on the edge of the white bed and wiped his sweaty hands on his pants. His knees trembled and he let his legs dangle loose over the floor. His nerves fluttered as he waited patiently for the arrival of the patriarch. The time had come. He knew that today his mission was accomplished, nothing more stood in the way of his ordination to the Order, and he could not have been more timid. He had no idea what was coming.

As he checked the buttons on his sleeves and thought himself neat, clean and presentable, he could not deny how excited he was. Not only for ordination to the higher priesthood, but also because he could feel Cas's hands on his flesh again.

His thoughts wandered to where he was recently. A naive, virgin boy who had just started his missionary journey. Despite his modest experience, he felt there was much more to learn and to discover ...

 

Just as he felt the slight arousal in his body, he saw out of the corner of his eye, as the door of the room opened. When he turned his head, he saw Cas entering in his full white clothes. His shirt clung to his athletic body and was pushed down by the straps of his suspenders. His eyes wandered along his white tie to his handsome face with his sly smile and sharp-edged chin.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat, amazed at how powerful and sexy he looked.

 

Cas came up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, took a moment to look at him. He was impressed by how beautiful Dean was. The big eyes looked at him with so much respect and adoration. It was like looking down on a loving puppy who was glad that his master had returned home. Cas leaned forward, bringing his mouth to the younger man's, and with a tender kiss he made him understand how important and valuable he was.

The fire of passion flared up in Dean and he felt it tingle to his lips. He wondered if Cas could feel the heat in himself as they kissed.

The black-haired man pulled him up by the tie and brought him to his feet. The missionary felt a little dazed, still nervous about what lay ahead.

 

Cas could see the other's fear in his eyes, his emotions, his excitement, his desperate request for guidance. The older man knew that he needed to control, pulled on the tie again, but this time he loosened the knot and opened Dean's collar.

His hands moved button by button over his shirt and worked to free the boy of his clothes and his tension. Dean calmed down because he trusted Cas. Trusting that he took care of him, loved him and made him feel what he should feel.

When Dean stood naked in front of him, the black-haired could not help himself, he had to touch him. He had to see him with his hands and explore every perfect curve of his body.

His passion for the younger grew and grew as he pushed him back onto the bed, took off his socks and looked him up and down.

Not a single word was spoken, but the eyes, the gestures ... it did not need a word to express how much they meant each other.

 

The black-haired man hastily peeled off his clothes and Dean stood up to help him. He had to touch him, feel his smooth skin, suck in his scent and perceive it with all senses. Never in the dream, he would have thought until a few months ago, to stand here with the man who meant more to him than just a friend.

Dean got off the bed and dropped to his knees, removing the remaining garment, and for a moment looked at the patriarch's bulging, veined penis before slipping it over his face and laying his lips over it. He held it at the root, lifted the heavy, full testicles.

They felt hot, warmed by the flood of blood. He could not resist and licked at them. Cas had to concentrate, otherwise he would have lost his self-control.

Dean found pleasure in getting the older out of his mind.

He could feel it continue to swell in his mouth, flooded with his saliva. He could taste every part from top to bottom, trying to push it back as far as possible.

The scent of his pheromones popped into his nose and made him even harder. With both hands he clawed his ass and breathed deeply and heavily through his nose as he continued to work on it. Cas felt his legs start to tremble, and even though he reluctantly made it, he pushed Dean away from him, handed him his hand, and helped him to his feet.

More kisses were exchanged, first tender and then wilder.

 

Cas stepped out of his clothes and Dean could not help but stare at him. Almost devoutly he put out a hand and ran over his muscular neck and chest.

He could not believe that he was finally allowed to do what he had dreamed of since his first meeting with him. Now it was Dean's turn to take the lead. The younger took another deep breath and pushed the black-haired on the soft bed. Then he crawled over him and looked him in the eyes, before closing them and leaning over him in a shy kiss.

His heart was thumping as he pressed his body against the other's.

Cas enjoyed it, enjoyed the touches and the pats.

It was unfamiliar for him, but very pleasant to feel the warm hands and lips on his skin, and a deep, contented hum loosened his throat as Dean licked his nipples. At first cautious, then more and more demanding and passionate.

 

Dean grew bolder and slid down, taking in the smell of the older. He wanted to do that since he laid his eyes on him for the first time, and now he was so close to his target. He did not hope to fail.

Sucking, panting and licking, his path led downwards. He lifted the older man's ass, opened it for himself. He wanted nothing more than to sink his cock deep in the hot channel of the other and one last look told him that Cas did not want or could not wait anymore.

As the dark blonde got ready and squeezed in, Cas gasped for a moment, clenched his teeth, and after a few moments began to enjoy.

And Dean did not hold back. In a fast rhythm he hammered repeatedly into his guide. Cas let him do it, taking in every bit of friction and feeling every jolt from head to toe.

Then he pulled away, grabbed the blue-eyed and turned him on his stomach, fucked him from behind like an obsessed rabbit. The sweat was on his forehead, his heart was beating in his head and Cas's only job was to accept it.

He pushed his head deeper into the soft mattress and clenched his hands into fists as a pleasant wave after wave spilled through his body. Again and again Dean met his prostate unerringly and Cas floated on clouds.

The sweat of their bodies mingled and both had a red face from the effort. The bodies shook with pleasure and ecstasy and their sounds grew louder as they moved closer to their climax.

A new position change, because nobody wanted to miss the sparkle and the reactions of the other.

Dean was the first to feel tingling in his balls and pulling in his lower abdomen.

He clasped Cas's hips with the last of his bumps and let out a redeeming scream. He quickly pulled out his cock, distributing his load over the other's heated body, before pushing it back, still dripping and thumping, for a few more bumps.

Cas spread his legs further and set one up to feel their union even deeper. With a grunt, he arched his back a few moments later as he felt his orgasm rolling. He crossed his hands with those of the younger, moaning hoarsely, and came without interrupting eye contact.

 

In the next part ...

Group meetings. But the therapy took place without clothes


End file.
